Guardian
by Aisa Bellvard
Summary: After the fight against the quincies, Orihime was back to her daily life. But she feels someone is constantly watching her. The quarto espada, Ulquirra Schiffer was not dead. He came back to watch her, to protect her, he was her guardian.
1. Prologue

**Guardian**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to the author, Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** After the fight against the quincies, the daily life of Orihime was back to normal. Or it was what she thought. Ulquiorra has come to the human world, but… How did he come back to life? He was still her guardian.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Prologue**

It started with a pulsation. It thumped. Life is––

 **Emptiness**

Then, why is there a heart throbbing inside my chest? The hole has been filled with something. Is it death? No, I'm no longer able to die. I've died once and overcame it. Then––

 **Where Am I?**

My last sight was that hand. Would it reach to her? Would she touch it if she could? Why wasn't she afraid? Haven't I scared her enough? Why did I feel like the heart was on the palm of my hand? I still feel empty. So, what are those sensations? If I could I––

 **It's void…**

My heart. My body. There's nothing inside me. So…

 **Why am I still alive?**


	2. Invisible

**Guardian**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

I will alternate between impersonal narration and from the point of view of the characters.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Chapter 1**

– Invisible **–**

 **Orihime's POV** –ON–

I walked out of the sweet store, it was late at night, I walking home alone. Even after years seeing spirits and hollows, I can't say I wasn't afraid of them. The streets were illuminated by the light poles on the sidewalks. I'm a bit nervous, the last time I felt like this was… When I went to Soul society for the first time…

Wait. I feel a presence. It's familiar, and at same time, strange. I swerved back to see if there was someone following me, searching around with my eyes I pressed my hands against my chest, my heart is so accelerated. There was no one at the end of the street. It's a relief, but… Why do I feel so insecure? Why those odd feelings do keeps haunting my heart?

I'm paranoiac. Everything is fine now Orihime, don't expect any kind of trouble with the spiritual world anymore. It ended. You can live on with happiness now…

–OFF–

.

.

.

 **Hueco Mundo**

The adult Neliel walked through the corridors of Aizen's palace. It was where the remaining arrancars were living now. Her thoughts were lost somewhere on that corridor. She looked through the windows to the unchanging moon and asked herself how her human friends were(Mainly, how Ichigo was).

Suddenly a strong reiatsu cause a tremor on the entire palace. She immediately turned and dashed towards the source of the power, but if vanished before she could reach there. Halting her steps, a scowl formed on her face.

When she reached the place, she stared in bewilderment: a room of the palace? Well, at least, it should be a room, but it was utterly destructed. Under the debris, she saw a familiar figure and gasped:

"Pesche!" hurriedly running, she helped her minion, shoving away the debris covering his body.

"Neliel-sama…"

His voice failed as he stretched his hand, he was injured and weak. She took his hand on hers and shouted:

"Hold on! I'll help you!" it was inutile, Pesche had lost his consciousness.

The same moment, she felt another presence on the room and her eyes darted to the person arriving. She was about to pick her sword, but stopped, frowning when she saw the person standing a few meters behind her.

"You felt that too, Grimmjow?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Ah? Just what the hell happened here…?" he looked around, with a vexed expression, searching for the traces of the reiatsu.

"Someone entered here… But, who…?" she took her subordinate on arms "Well, I don't have time to waste, I need to help him." The former number three left the place in a rush.

"That reiatsu I felt… It was…" he snarled "No, it's impossible… He is dead…"

The sexto espada looked at the destruction with irritation. Again, someone dared to invade their home and make a mess. That didn't please him not even a bit. He would find out the bastard who did that and punish him or her, be sure of that.

.

.

.

Ichigo was looking outside the window of the classroom, the classes had ended a minute ago, but his mind was absent. He has been like that since the last battle, wondering how the things were at Soul society. Keigo touched his shoulder, startling him.

"Hey, Stop daydreaming, the classes are over!"

"Ah, I didn't-" the orange haired tried to give some excuse, but his friend interrupted him.

"Sado was saying he has something to talk to you…" he smiled but there was a faint hint of worry on his eyes as he looked at his friend. "Are you getting into troubles related to _that_ matter again?"

"Don't make this face! I've told we're fine." He slapped Keigo's nape and smiled jestingly. "I'll talk to Chad, bye!"

Ichigo hurriedly picked his belongings and got out of the classroom, Sado was waiting for him on the entrance of the school.

"Inoue, are you here too?" the shinigami found it weird.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun…" she waved nervously.

"Then, why did you call me, Chad?"

"Actually, he called us both, Kurokosaki-kun…"Inoue's brows furrowed in a mix of sadness and concern

"Kisuke-san convoked us, he said some strange thing occurred and he would like to ask us to check on it… "

"What?" Ichigo scowled. "Well… Now that you mention… Many hollows have been appearing lately…" he grimaced, thinking thoughtfully "And Ishida?"

"He is already there, it seems…" the giant answered.

It was worse than expected. What could've happened for Urahara to gather them again?

"Hollows keep appearing, of course… But there isn't anyone controlling them like that time with Aizen…" he concluded.

"I don't know what is happening but, lately I've been feeling an odd sensation… Like something is about to happen…" Sado confessed with a serious look.

"To tell the truth, I also have a strange feeling…" Orihime said shyly "Since a week ago, I have been having the impression someone is watching me and… I felt a presence yesterday when I was leaving my workplace…"

Both Sado and the orange-haired male looked at Inoue with surprise.

"What?!" Ichigo almost gasped "Why didn't you tell it earlier?"

"Ah…" she scratched her head with her usual smile "I shouldn't bother you with it… You know, if someone attacks me I have my own ways of defending myself…"

"Inoue…"

Ichigo sighed. She wanted to be independent, but what she couldn't understand was that, regardless of how strong she got, both him and Sado would surely want to fight on her sake, she didn't need to stain her hands with blood. She was better curing people instead of hurting them. Her smile was more beautiful when she did her job supporting them.

"But, about the hollows… I haven't seen any lately…" she put a finger on her mouth and gazed up, to the sky, searching for something unfindable.

They raised a brow, in confusion. Of course it was good she wasn't having any problem with hollows and could lead a regular life, but…

"Why do I have the impression something is off about her story…?" Ichigo also searched answers on the clouds in the sky.

They finally arrived at Urahara's shop. The owner was waiting them inside along with Ishida.

"Urahara-san… What exactly is happening?"

"Well, well…" he adjusted his hat "It pains me to be the one telling this, but… We have troubles again… Someone has attacked the Hueco Mundo…"

"Why would someone attack them?!"Orihime had a worried look.

"Yoruichi-san in investigating now…" Ishida answered on the owner's behalf.

"Yes, the arrankars said they will be coming here… They must arrive soon…"

"We still don't know anything about the enemy?" Sado asked serious.

"No… We can only suppose it's a new enemy or a rebellious arrankar… Although we don't have any evidence…" he opened his fan, hiding his mouth with sharp eyes.

"Why would they fight against themselves? After all that happened they should be…" Ichigo was stunned.

"It could have sense…" Ishida adjusted his glasses "It doesn't mean someone like Aizen Sousuke is controlling his actions like last time… But this new enemy must have his own goals…"

"Is it everything we know? Hasn't Yoruichi given any report yet?" the orange-haired Shinigami was impatient.

"Unfortunately not." The blonde sighed heavily. "But, I called you precisely because of this…"

"I guess our nights of investigation will start again…?" Ichigo wasn't happy listening to that insinuation.

"I suppose so… Soul society doesn't seem to be aware of this yet, it would be good if we could end this without alarming them…" the shop owner seemed reluctant on requesting their help.

"We understand, Urahara-san." Ishida answered. "We will start searching."

They prepared to leave, but when Orihime was at the threshold of the entrance, she staggered and turned back a bit nervous.

"Huh… Urahara-san…" she scratched her face a bit ashamed "Is it possible to feel a reiatsu of someone who is already dead…?"

His eyes opened a bit, intrigued with her question. Then, he delayed some seconds to give her a proper explanation.

"Do you mean a dead person…? You should know that the reiatsu from spirits changes when they become a hollow…"

"Ah, that was not it…" she sighed subtly, casting her gaze down, pondering about something. "Forget it… It must have been my imagination!"

She hurriedly beckoned before leaving the place leaving Urahara perplexed. What was she talking about? He closed his fan thinking thoroughly on her words.

.

.

.

"We will walk you home, Inoue." Ichigo tried to assure her.

"H-huh? No…" he gestured frantically "You don't need to."

"No, in a situation like this we should avoid being alone. It's dangerous." The giant supported his friend.

She smiled resignedly. She didn't want to worry them, but it was too late. After all they had been through those last years, she couldn't blame them. She would worry too on their place…

"I wonder if that reiatsu was…" she thought looking at the sky "No way… I saw him dying on front of my eyes, so…"

When she looked at the crowd a few meters away from her, she caught a glimpse of someone standing there. The pale-looking man with green eyes and green marks under his eyes, with his usual dispassionate expression was standing in the middle of the crowd, looking at her. For a moment, her eyes wavered. It couldn't be possible.

She stopped and rubbed her eyes in a rush, her friends also halted their steps to watch her. What was she doing after all? When she opened her eyes again, she landed her vision on the same place that man was, but… He had vanished, like he had never been there.

The wind blew her hair and her serious expression tuned in a mix of confusion and dismay. She was just imagining things, right?

"Is it allright?" Ishida asked as his brow swirled up in a kind of apprehension.

"Ah… Yes…" she faked up a smile. She was so used to do that it didn't look like a lie anymore, still, her heart pained every time she did that to her friends. Couldn't she be a bit sincere with them?

It couldn't be him. Ulquiorra Schiffer, the espada that had taken care of her while she was a prisoner had died on front of her. There's no way he would be alive, maybe, she was just too emotional because she had felt a familiar presence similar to him. Not that she felt something special, she only pitied him for displaying feelings at the end of his life and dying on such way.

When she finally arrived home, it was empty. Unfortunately she didn't bring bread from the sweet store today. She didn't go to her work, it was her day off. Her mood wasn't on the best days, she felt something strange aside from the concern over this hollows appearing recently.

"Would it be better if I called Tatsuki-chan…?" she nibbled a piece of her pancake. It was a honey pancake with fish and shoyu. "I will call her next time…"

She knew what she was feeling wasn't loneliness, but something she couldn't explain. Then, her fears became reality, when she felt the presence of a hollow.

"It's near here!" she stood up in an impulse.

Dashing outside of her home, with bare feet, she ran towards the source of power, it was a powerful aura. She didn't need to run longer, from distance she could see the Menos Grande roaring through the city.

"What?! Why…?" she bit her lips, and frowned determined "San-"

When she tried to conjure her guardians, the creature stopped howling and looked at her.

"Is it looking at me…?" she felt a chill on her spine.

He opened his mouth and started to form a cero, she got desperate, she needed to defend it, or else, the city would be destroyed. When she stretched her hand commanding her powers to make a shield, a shadow slashed the creature.

The cut divided the Menos Grande into two, Orihime's eyes opened wide when she saw the figure standing in the middle of the air as the Menos crumbled into pieces, disappearing of the city.

"Ulquiorra… Kun?"

The arrancar that should've been dead was now directing his gaze towards her, from distance. Then, with his cold eyes and inexpressiveness, he vanished without leaving a trace.

"Wait!" she stepped onwards, but it was inutile, stumbling on her own feet, she fell to the ground, sitting, looking above, to the beautiful stainless sky.

"No… I really saw him… he…" she gulped "What is happening here…? Why has that menos appeared here and… Why did he kill it? Did he see me…?"

Many doubts swelled up on her mind as she tried to understand what was happening.


	3. Return

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

I will alternate between impersonal narration and from the point of view of the characters.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Chapter 2**

– Return **–**

Orihime was looking at the ceiling, her eyes wandered in the yellow color. Her vacant thoughts changed her expression, she was entranced by it.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki shouted the third time.

"Ah!" she jumped out of her seat, alarmed "What?!" looking around, confused, she tried to search something.

"What's happening to you? First, you didn't even listen to me, now you're acting weird." Her friend raised her brows annoyed "What is happening?"

"Well…" she smiled clumsily not giving a proper answer.

Tatsuki was perceptive, she immediately changed her posture, her irritation vanished just by seeing how Orihime was acting. Her face became serious and she calmed down, asking worriedly:

"Is that related… To the problems you and Ichigo had in the past…?"clenching her fists, she gulped with the question, truth to be told, she didn't want to listen to the answer.

"Ah, no, no!" Orihime gestured hectically.

"Then… Why are you absent-minded like something is bothering you…?" her brows were swirled up in a kind of distress.

"Tatsuki-chan…" the orange-haired said preoccupied "You don't need to worry, it's just… I've seen… Someone I knew…" she shyly admitted

"Someone you knew?" she said with relief relaxing her body "Who?"

"Ah, it was…" she thought which words she should use to tell, and for a brief moment, her eyes wandered on the ceiling again "A guardian."

"Eh? Guardian? What are you talking about?!" she was puzzled "Are you watching those strange dramas again?!"

"Hahaha, maybe, maybe…"

She diverted the focus of the conversation with her smile. Indeed, he was a sort of guardian for her when she was in Hueco Mundo, more like a care-taker, or even a tormentor since he would usually make her heart tremble when he threatened her friends. But… Was it really him? Or not? She was sure he had seen her. Should she tell it to Ichigo and the others? Or should she consider it as a silly dream? Closing her eyes, she smiled faintly, feeling her resolve taking shape.

"There's no need to tell them… It's impossible he was the one… It must have been a dream, the Menos, Ulquiorra-kun, everything…"

Her bright smile was back on her face as she thought that, Tatsuki was more puzzled with her strange change of mood.

.

.

.

The sun was setting on the horizon, three students walked on the street, watching the orange sky giving birth to the first stars on the sky. The clouds walked slowly, like they didn't want to move, everything was tranquil.

"Kurosaki-kun! Sado-kun!" the orange-haired girl beckoned

"Inoue!" the Shinigami corresponded to her gesture

"Inoue, are you off today too?" the giant asked

"Ah, no, no… I worked, but the manager had to leave earlier, but look at what he gave to me!" she cheerily showed the packet filled with breads. "Hehe…" her sheepish smile was enough to make her friends smile too.

But that moment was cut off when they felt an evil reiatsu appearing in the city. Like an essayed choreography, the three turned back to look at some distant point, the source of that power.

"A hollow?" the Shinigami frowned "Okay, I'll go this time, you two-"

Before he completed, another foreign presence full of malice was born. Ichigo was surprised and, at the same time, worried.

"Kurosaki-kun, you can go kill that hollow, we will take care of this other one that appeared!" she was determined, but it was futile.

A third presence appeared on a different place. What was happening like a wave of a surging malice was spreading through the city, other powers started to appear, many hollows were coming from Hueco Mundo at the same time, what was that?

"It's like… That time with Ishida… Almost like someone had put some bait to them here…" the fake substitute shinigami frowned perplexed.

"We need to hurry, if so many of them appear, the city will…!" Inoue was impatient, but a hand held her shoulder when she stepped onwards.

"Wait." Sado grabbed her shoulder, and was looking up at the sky "They're…"

"… Assembling?" Ichigo's eyes widened open when he finished the sentence. "Shit!"

He dashed towards their location, Orihime and Sado exchanged a glance before running too.

The scene unfolding at their arrival was frightening: the hollows, looking at a fissure on the sky awaited for the creature coming out of there. Like they were praying for it to happen, a hand stretched out of the fissure and then, the eyes of a Menos appeared. They felt a quiver, it was a Déjà vu, and didn't like to see it again.

"No way we'll let that happen!"

Ichigo drew a cut, slicing many hollows at once, Sado followed his lead and started to hit the hollows with his powers, Orihime used Tsubaki to attack while covering a huge area with her shield.

The Shinigami flew towards the Menos, to suppress his coming but he was already leaving the fissure and stepping on their world. A hollow came from behind, and tried to strike Ichigo, before he completed his action, he turned into crumbles. From afar, Ichigo saw Ishida standing on the rooftop of a house holding his bow and defeating as many hollows as him.

"Good!" he concentrated on the enemy in front of him.

He slashed open the big hollow into two, just like the first time he met one. Smiling victoriously he landed on a rooftop, soon, his smile disappeared when two other gargantuas appeared, this time, not only one Menos Grande was coming from one, but many of them. He swerved back, confused as a drop of sweat rolled down his face.

"How…?" a fearful glint wavered on his eyes.

Sado and Ishida hurried to defeat the incoming menos, while Inoue tried to minimize the damages caused to the city. She saw some hollows breaking part of her shield to enter the city and rushed there.

While using Tsubaki to hit them, many continued to come for her, when she noticed, she was surrounded.

"Inoue!" Ichigo would help her, but he felt a shiver running down his spine when suddenly, an increasing power threatened him, when he looked back, there was another Menos in the fissure, gathering power to form a cero.

"Damn!" he tried to solve the situation as fast as he could.

Meanhile, surrounded by the hollows, Tsubaki couldn't take care of all them, Ishida and Sado were occupied. Inoue kicked out a hollow, but other ones came to attack her all at once. Then, they were slip in two in front of her eyes.

She was dazed, how? Who? Them, in front of her, a disturbing sight: Ulquiorra Schiffer. More than confused, she couldn't believe on her eyes. The cuarto espada sliced the hollows easily with a bare hand, and with his other hands he formed a cero and delivered it to one of the fissures, causing a huge explosion.

Ichigo was near the gargantua and had to jump back and protect his eyes because of the explosion caused with the clash of ceros.

Orihime only watched flabbergasted, she didn't have words to transform her doubts into questions. Ishida and Sado looked briefly at her, but the hollows insisted on hindering their way.

"U-ul…" she dared to pronounce, and he turned to her, sending a callous glance.

If not for his help, she could swear he was still receiving Aizen's orders. He had the same look back then when he came to kidnap her, cold and inexpressive. On the next instant, Ichigo was descending very curious about the other, then, he vanished before the Shinigami could ask him any question.

"Ah! Wait!"

The orange-haired girl shouted nervously, but again, he was not there anymore. The Shinigami cursed that sudden apparition and send a cut flying through the sky to cut the menos grandes trying to enter by the strange fissures on the sky. It stroke the three fissures and forced the menos to recoil, the gargantuas started to close. The weaker hollows ran away from them after that.

The fake Shinigami landed on the ground and rushed completely vexed to talk to Orihime. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her clumsily.

"Are you allright?"

"Kurokosaki-kun, I am fine!" she felt dizzy from being shook.

"Hey, don't be so impulsive." Ishida scolded him giving a soft slap on Ichigo's arms to make him let the girl go.

"Inoue, that was…" Sado's worried gaze directed to Hime, while the quincy and the Shinigami were bickering.

"It was Ulquiorra… But… How…? He died back then…"

"I don't know… But he helped us, right?" the giant looked at the sky "Like any other espada, I don't think he would have a grudge against us now that he doesn't have any motive to do so… The only question is: what was he doing here?"

She wanted to tell Sado "He shouldn't be alive, I saw him dying", but the words never came out of her mouth. She wasn't even sure if she should get confused or happy about him. However, one thing was sure, they weren't enemies anymore. Ichigo knew that too…

.

.

.

 **Orihime's POV**

After that fight last night everyone was perplexed. Ulquiorra-kun that should have been dead appeared and helped us all, then, he vanished like he had never been there. I was wondering if what I saw was a dream, so I remembered it already happened once… I can't be dreaming all time, that's what I think.

It's already night and it's raining, though, it isn't July. A never ending rain falling from the gray sky. I watched the rain for many hours, as if hoping it would cease soon, it reminds me of sad parts of my life, about Kurosaki-kun's mother and many other things I wish I could to forget…

This depressive sky somewhat remembers me of Ulquiorra-kun's expression, he was always like that, as if nothing bothered him, saying he was empty and that he couldn't understand other people's emotions. He was almost like a child, with a genuine curiosity about things he couldn't comprehend, but… In the end, he had emotions like everyone else too… He had a wish too… I don't believe any empty person wuld wish something, because wishing is ––

 _Heart_

The sound of the rain got louder as it poured down. In the middle of the gray night, I felt a faint presence near. It's his presence again! He is near here! I picked my umbrella and ran out of my house without thinking much.

Why was he in the human world? If he was still alive, it would be better if he stayed with the other arrankars, right? They have a home! The Hueco mundo is all theirs! Why would he want to stay on the human world? Could it be…? He wants to fight against Kurosaki-kun again?

I caught a glimpse of him. There were only few people walking on the streets because of the rain, and they couldn't see him, but I saw! He entered in some alley. I followed his presence, it's weak, but it must be because he is trying to not harm people around with his powerful reiatsu.

When I entered the alley, there he was! I knew it was him! Hehe! But…

"Ulquiorra-kun?"

He was supporting himself on the wall, he turned slowly to look at me with that inexpressive face, but he didn't seem very well. He stood up properly, without using the wall as his support, but I could tell he wasn't fine even when he pretended to be. He would never act weak in front of anyone.

"Woman."

I don't know if he does it on purpose, to not create any kind of bond with people, or if it's only with me, but… he never called my name. Not even now…

"Are you fine?! What are you doing here…?" I was truly interested on what was happening now, and I'd like if he could, at least, explain a thing or two. Though, I don't think he will do it…

"I already told you to not call me the same way you call those humans…" he retorted and I could feel a hint of his irritation.

I imagined him pouting, it would be funny if he did things like that, but he was so frivolous I had to constrain my smile or he would leave and let my doubts unsolved.

"You can't stay here, it's raining."

"I'm a spiritual being, the rain doesn't bother me."

Ah, he is a complicated person to deal with, I have forgotten completely about it. I smiled, without knowing what to say, I wanted to help, but I doubt he would listen to me… I guess it's time to be serious…

"Anyway… Why are you here?"

I could swear his eyes flickered for a moment, he felt insecurity, but he looked away, to the ground and stared for some seconds. It pains me to see people feeling like that, what can I say to help?

"I don't know…"

His voice paused for a moment and he looked back at me. There's something on the green color of his eyes that tells me he expects I can reply it for him, as a human. However, it hurt me to think that I may not have the answer he is longing for…

"Well, thank you for helping us back then…" I smiled again "The other arrankars are living on Hueco Mundo, Nell-san, Grimmjow-san and Hallibell-san are there along with many others… I didn't know you were alive, but… You can start a new life there too…"

"No." he was clear. "I won't go to Hueco Mundo…" his gaze was fix on his hand "Don't interfere on my business."

He intends to stay here, on human world? But…

"Woman, you do not need to make a fuss over it. I'm not going to hinder you humans, my mission here is simple: to find out why I am still alive."

"Ah…" I was startled with his determination and the fact he actually told me what he would do, something new for me, since he always kept his thoughts for himself. His eyes were cold, but they burned with a passion I had never seen before.

Without giving any more words, he started to leave, and stumbled. As I thought, he isn't feeling well… Is it because he is staying on human world and using his powers or he didn't recover of the fight with Kurosaki-kun? I stretched my hand, but it was inutile, he left.

What do I do? Should I tell Kurosaki-kun? Ulquiorra said he isn't willing to cause harm on human world, still… He really isn't feeling well, right?

Right! I clenched my fist. I've made my decision! I'll help him even if he doesn't care!

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Chap/END**

Not the end of the story, only of the chapter! What do you think, will Hime break the ice heart of the former cuarto espada?


	4. New Colleagues

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

I will alternate between impersonal narration and from the point of view of the characters.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Chapter 3**

– **New colleagues –**

 **Ulquiorra's Thoughts** –ON–

When I opened my eyes I saw the human world. Why am I still here? I should have ––

 **Died**

There must be some reason for me to be alive. Aizen-sama is not more the ruler of Hueco Mundo. There's no one to control arrankars. There's no one to whom we should show respect. Then––

 **Why did I come back?**

The reason must be here, somewhere in this human world. I know I will find it if I search long enough. Will this weakened body of mine endure this seek? Or will it perish before that? Inside this world lies the true purpose that brought me to life again. I have anyone to serve, I have no one to obey, I obey my own wishes, and I just want––

 **To die quietly**

Nevertheless, that woman keeps having trouble. Will she know the answer if I ask? Will she have any theory? What will she say when she finds out I am alive? Is it true she wasn't afraid or were those words simply void?

 _It doesn't matter now…_

–OFF–

.

.

.

Urahara Kisuke was trying to refresh his neck using his fan, but it was inutile. Recently the weather had been so hot he didn't know what to do anymore. At that time, Ururu and Jinta were at school, his loyal subordinate Tessai was running some errands.

Someone entered on the shop and he promptly stood up, smiling like a merchant and welcoming the guest:

"Welcome to-" his words faltered on the next moment, and his smile vanished, he was surprised to see who was entering his shop "Orihime-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Ah… hahah" she scratched her head clumsily "Urahara-san, actually I came to ask a favor…" the seriousness on her face indicated she would ask something very unusual.

"Well, well…" he narrowed his eyes "Let me offer some tea before we start this conversation…"

They now were sitting on cushions on the ground while Urahara poured some tea in Orihime's cup supported on the table between them.

"Thank you…" she sipped a bit before starting, and he waited for her.

"So, will you tell me your solicitation? Is it very urgent?"

"Ah…" there was a twinge on her face, as if she was trying to not tell many details, she was clearly unquiet. "Could you do a Gigai?"

"A gigai? Of course I can, but… Is it for… You?" he raised a brow in confusion.

"Yes!" she replied rashly, but backed off on the following second "I mean, not it's not for _me_ … Erm… How can I explain…?" she searched the words through her mind unsuccessfully. "It's… For someone else…"

"Hm…" he opened his fan, hiding his mouth, but he couldn't hide the genuine interest displayed on his eyes. "You want a gigai for…"

"Well…"

She scrubbed her head in a gawky way. Something on her eyes showed she was concerned about this and that wasn't something Urahara should tell her friends.

"The fourth espada. Ulquiorra-kun."

The blonde opened his eyes wide when he listened to that, and he immediately closed his fan. What was the girl talking about? A gigai for… Who? The fourth espada was supposed to be dead… Then… How…?

.

.

.

The next day, Ichigo was running to the school in a hurry, folding his sleeves, he looked at the wristwatch under it. He'd probably arrive late. Before the entrance closed, he got there, lucky him. Taking a deep breathe to regain his stamina, before he had time to recover, a hand slapped his nape.

"I-chi-gooooooo!" Keigo called scandalously

"Get off!" Ichigo kicked him away

"Mizuiroooo he hit me again!" his brown-haired friend whined

"Ichigo, you should've kicked stronger, he is still shouting." Mizuiro counselled.

"You both are demons! I'm not your friend anymore!" he ran away.

"Why is he acting like that? He's more energetic today…" the orange-haired was perplexed

"Actually-"

The dark-haired was interrupted by another person:

"Kurosaki-kuuun!" Inoue beckoned

She was accompanied by Sado and surprisingly, Ishida. They almost got late too. The reason? They were all together last night, purging Hollows almost until dawn, that's why they woke up late.

"Inoue, Sado, Ishida! Good morning!" he smiled brightly. It was one of the moments he enjoyed most, seeing his friends entering the school, just like the old days when they had nothing to worry about the spiritual world.

"Let's go, we will receive an advertence if we arrive late at class, even more today that we will have a new professor at school…" the quincy adjusted his glasses and rushed to the front of the group.

"New teacher…?" Ichigo was fazed "Seriously?"

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, didn't you know?" Orihime asked surprised

"That's what I was going to tell you before…" Mizuiro touched Ichigo's shoulder "Today a transfer student and a new teacher will be coming to our class…"

"Hm… I see…" he averted his eyes to think a bit "But, how do you know that?"

"That's because you were sleeping when teacher announced it today." Sado commented

"Ah, sorry…" he smiled shamelessly. But something picked his interest "I'll not even comment about the transfer students, since we have lots of them on our class. However, we already have many teachers, right? Which subject will he teach?"

"…." Sao looked at him with a worried glance and a drop of sweat rolling down his face "Spanish, I guess…"

"Huh?"

They finally arrived on class and make the way to their seats before the main teacher entered the classroom. When they finished seating:

"Good morning, everyone!" Misato greeted her students with a smile "Well, starting from today, we will receive a new student and you will also start learning with a new teacher! First, I'll introduce the new student, please, enter!"

Entering the classroom, a well-built young woman with a long slight wavy green hair and brown eyes, she had a scar on her forehead, but her beauty simply won over any strangeness she could display. Most of the boys on the room hallucinated when she smiled and some girls were jealous of her.

"Tell your name to your classmates."

"Hello everyone, I'm Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck"

"What?!" Ichigo gasped.

His friends were also surprised and the whole classroom was intrigued with the fact her name was odd.

"H-how do you pronounce that?" one girl commented bothered.

"Like I'd know." Other one retorted "I don't like her." she frowned.

Nelliel stared at Ichigo. He avoided his eyes. Orihime felt a shriving going down her spine and a twinge of jealous. Nelliel beckoned to Ichigo in a lovely way, and the boys of the classroom cursed the orange haired internally for receiving all the attentions.

"You can take a seat there."

Nelliel's seat was beside Orihime, she pouted. It would be better if she could sit by the side of her lovely Ichigo.

"I wanted to be beside Ichigo~"

"…." Inoue's face froze in place.

"I-Inoue, don't take it to serious, right?" Sado whispered concerned about his friend's feelings.

Tatsuki simply looked at the orange-haired girl and noticed she probably had met Nelliel before. She wondered if it also had something to do with their spiritual travels.

"Silence, please!" the teacher clapped twice to get the attention of the class again "I'll now introduce the new teacher that will be giving lectures to you!"

"I hope it's a cute woman like Nel-chan?" Keigo murmured.

"They don't know her and are already addressing in a casual manner…" Ichigo thought sweat dropping "Anyway…" his eyes narrowed "If the student is Nelliel then, the teacher could be…"

"You can enter." The homeroom teacher asked.

Now entering the class with an arrogant and imposing aura, rough, well-built young man dressed in a suit with the first buttons opened, a loose tie, and carrying his suitcase. He looked like a gangster and his expression was always grimacing, like he was angry with them. He glared at the students as if they were insects and twitched his mouth in disgust. However, what caused more apprehension was the unkempt blue hair of the new teacher.

"Isn't it against the rules to dye the hair?"

"That guy looks like he left out from a gangster movie!"

"Do we really need to learn Spanish on school?"

"Who knows…"

"P-please introduce yourself." Misato (the homeroom teacher) attempted to hide herself behind the book on her hands, trembling.

"Even our teacher is afraid of him!" the students were terrified.

"Why him too?" Ichigo almost punched his desk.

"My name is Grimmjow Jaeggerjack! You'll be taking Spanish lesson from me, and I'm saying on advance that no weaklings will survive at the end of this semester, brats!"

"Survive? Is it a war or something like that?!" they panicked, sweating nervously.

"A-ahm, Excuse me, Grimmjow-san, but…" Misato whispered near him "You shouldn't talk to your students like this… We don't want to manipulate them with fear, right?"

"Huh?" his brows furrowed even more. "You don't understand a thing about ruling people, woman! You have to be strict and…" his devious smile was directed to Ichigo that felt a shiver running on his spine "Make them bow to you."

"This guy will turn my life into a hell!" the orange haired thought sweating profusely.

.

.

.

 **Urahara's**

 **At the end of the afternoon**

Ichigo stormed in the shop panting out of breath, extremely annoyed by something. Then, he stepped loudly on the ground and clenched his fists, grabbing Urahara's cloak he said between his teeth:

"What the hell is that?"

Then, the scene changes to him pointing to Grimmjow that was at the entrance along with Nelliel and his friends.

"Hump. Watch your mouth, Ichigo!" the blue haired smiled mockingly "I'm your teacher now, you'd better pay me some respect!"

"Calm down, Ichigo. We're confused too." Chad touched his friend's shoulder.

"Hm…" Orihime scratched her cheek "Why did you come here?" she asked both Nelliel and the sexto espada while Ichigo shouted at the shop owner.

"Huh? Because of you all, of course!" The former number six answered rudely.

"Inoue-san, it's because of the new enemy." Ishida affirmed.

"Precisely." Urahara finally had a serious posture as he adjusted his hat. "Ichigo, the answer to your question is: They came here because of your current situation. I've said a new enemy appeared on Hueco mundo, right?"

"Huh…?" the orange haired stopped making a fuss and stepped back worriedly "Yes…"

"Also, the number of hollows has been increasing lately. I now you've been spending your nights fighting against them. It's a sad predicament we're in, so… I thought about asking help for our old acquaintances…" he smiled ad presented the two

"I understand the part of asking help…. But why are they in our school?" Ishida raised a brow.

"Of course it is to be closer to you! They will stay on human world for a while and it would be good if they could stay close to you, right?"

" **Liar!** You're putting them next to us so we watch them in order to not cause misunderstandings in the human world!" Ichigo wanted to voice that, but he stopped.

"Hahaha!" Urahara opened his fan, laughing as if he had read the shinigami's thoughts "Moreover, it would be not funny if they couldn't enjoy a human live, right?"

"I don't think I will enjoy **my** human life with that guy close to me." Ichigo pointed to Grimmjow. "And… Spanish? Couldn't he teach something else?!"

"Huh? Do you have a problem?! Spanish is the new English! And that's the only language I exceed at!"

Ichigo cast a furious glare at the sexto espada that corresponded his glare with twice the irritation. Then, Nelliel pushed Grimmjow aside and ran towards her beloved Shinigami, clutching him on a tender embrace.

"Don't worry, Ichigo, I won't let that guy do anything to you, right?" her eyes wavered, it was cute, but the dark aura pouring out from the blue haired a few meters behind her wasn't cute at all.

"Nelliel!" He shouted angered.

"Ah…" Urahara sighed heavily "Not inside the shop… Bring your fight outside, we even have a training ground…"

"Hum… Urahara-san, will they stay here?" Orihime asked.

"Yes… That's one of the motives I've put them in school to stay most of the time close to you since they will be staying at the shop at night." He cast a side glance to her. "By the way…"

"Huh? What?" she got startled with the sudden change of mood. He seemed very eager for someone who used to talk in a joyful way.

"Your order is finished…" he calmly continued "When will you take it…?"

"Ah… " she looked at her friends "I'll take it later, ok?"

"Fine."

She knew he wouldn't ask why she wanted to help _that_ person. He was not the kind of man who would dig on another people's business as long as it didn't harm anyone. He also wouldn't ask why she didn't tell her friends yet, for some reason, she felt a pinch, like she was doing something she shouldn't. But… What could she possibly tell them? It was better if they didn't know, at least for now…

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Chapter 3/END**

 **Ulquiorra:** woman, when will I make my debut?

Author: "You've done it already. Be patient, ok?"

 **Ulquiorra** –sigh–


	5. Ulquiorra

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

I will alternate between impersonal narration and from the point of view of the characters.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Chapter 4**

– **Ulquiorra –**

 **Ulquiorra's POV** –ON–

Yesterday night that woman came to see me again. She noticed I was weak and brought something for me. Did she follow my frail reiatsu to find me? She was very sensitive to many issues even on Hueco Mundo, that was I was constantly trying to test her. Surprisingly, she doesn't hold any grudge, on the contrary, she keeps trying to help me even though I didn't request any help from her.

Does she want to stain my pride or is she truly devoted to anyone around her? Is she treating me like one of her "friends"? Or is it out of compassion. I––

 **Can't understand.**

I remember, she came to talk about something she wanted to give me, actually it's a thing called "gigai", a fake body that is able to shelter spiritual beings.

"I asked it for you…"

She said as nonchalantly as ever. She was smiling, but I'm not sure if it was only to break my silence or if she really was happy for helping someone. I doubt she would be happy meeting again a former enemy, even though she keeps negating it.

"Why did you bring it?"

"It's a gigai, it's a body made by a Shinigami, it can shelter your soul and helps to recover spiritual power…" she keeps scratching her head, is it a habit? "You said you'll be staying here for a while… B-but if you stay here for much longer, your body will-" she gasped "That's why I asked a gigai for you, you can use him in the human world while you search what you want and recover you powers at the same time…"

I know what's written all over her face now. This must be what human call "pity". That's the same feeling she had when I disappeared in front of her eyes when she couldn't reach my hand.

"Ah, ah…" she gestured frantically, she is quite a nervous being. "I mean, it's more convenient if you can hang around on this body… People will see you, but you can just maintain your distance. It will be better if you can move freely while recovering, right?"

Is that an argument to convince me? I don't really care about it, as long as I can find out why I'm alive. The idea of inhabiting a fake human body displeases me, I'm not a human nor I want to be one. But maybe, I can understand humans if I stay here for time enough.

"Well… Accept it as thanks for helping us last time…" is she still trying to convince me? I didn't say anything about refusing.

"I didn't say anything, woman."

"Ah… Ulquiorra-kun, I mean _Ulquiorra_ , could you stop calling me 'woman'? It's strange…" So she remembers I told her to not address me as she does with her human friends.

"…"

She gets more nervous every time I silence. Is my silence bothersome? Maybe it's because she is a talkative human.

"Call me by my name, even a nickname do… Just… Don't call me woman, it's really strange…"

"….. Whatever."

She gave up on convincing me. Her shoulders dropped. There are many signals of her discomfort of her body's language.

"You can pick your gigai on Urahara's shop, I told him you would be coming soon."

She handed me a map of the city with the place marker with a red highlight, and clumsily walked away.

"Orihime Inoue."

"H-huh?" she was startled and turned back instantly, confused. Why? Didn't she just ask to call her anything but 'woman'. "Ah, that's right, you need to go there at morning, you can't, mustn't go at night, definitely." She gestured and frowned.

Why is she so worried with the time? Is she hiding something? She reaffirmed so many times I shouldn't go at night it makes me wonder what she is trying to hide. She is terrible at lying. Not that I care. Humans act in an odd way from times to times.

"Bye, then!" she waved happily.

Again. Did I say something? Or is she always like this? I don't remember seeing her smiling so often in Hueco Mundo… Is it because she in on her "home"? Intriguing.

I went to the place indicated. My feet leaded me there, If I want to find an answer, I must search thoroughly and observe everything. This Urahara is a former Shinigami, certainly he has something to say about my current condition. Accordingly to Aizen he was a genius scientist.

The place was fairly common if compared to human standards. I must say it's intelligent to use a shop as a covert for spiritual matters, no human without spiritual powers would ever wonder it.

"Hello~"

The shop owner also looks like a normal human being, however from previous occasions I could testimony his prowess.

"Oh, if it isn't Ulquiorra-kun…" he narrowed his eyes. He is a cunning man. I should be cautious around him. "Orihime-chan told me you would come soon… Come here…"

He invited me to enter and leaded me. I observed each place of the house. It had a barrier around, but it was not something I should worry even on my weakened state. Then, we arrived at a strange room. There was a body lying on the ground, almost as if it was sleeping.

Clearly it was not a simply human body by the fact it had the exact traits of my face. Except for the human skin, and the lack of the mask, it was the perfect copy of my appearance he is, indeed a peculiar person.

"Here is your gigai. Look, it looks like its sleeping. He will be like that if you leave him alone, so be careful to not call attention to yourself when using it." he calmly explained "Your reiatsu will slowly recover when you enter it. You seem to be a patient person to wait time enough until you recover cmpletely…"

"…"

"Well, I'd like to tell you I only did this because Orihime-chan interceded for you …" his tone changed, is he trying to intimidate me? "But if you cause problems on the human world again…"

His threatens mean nothing to me. My existence is already fading. If I have a purpose, it is finding out why I came back before I fade away completely…

"….."

 **Ulquiorra's POV** –OFF–

.

.

.

 **Orihime's POV** –ON–

Today I told Ulquiorra-kun to go pick his gigai. Even though he won't admit, he really needs to recover; I guess it's a result of his last fights. He listened to me, but I don't know if he approves or disapproves my attempts of helping him… I only… Didn't want to fight against him anymore… I feel the same way with Nel-cha-san (I'm still getting used to her new adult form) and Grimmjow-san.

"Kurosaki! Respóndeme! (answer me)! I asked you a question!"

Grimmjow-san's new hobby is to pick on Kurosaki-kun during the classes. He looks like a real gangster hehehe. People tends to think he dyed his hair, but he gets very irritated when they mention it, and ends up arguing with the students…

"H-huh… Ress… What?"

"Humph, you will never acquire the grades to graduate in this this subject…" he snarled.

"Hey, stop picking on him!"

Nel-chan is always defending Kurosaki-kun now… It's… Ah, I guess she really likes him. Not that I'm jealous or anything, I mean… Why did I mention about jealously? I really don't bother with her staying on school since she came to help, she is… Waaah! My head will explode if I continue to think like that.

"Inoue, the classes are over. We can go now…" Sado-kun was the one who called me.

He is an attentive and very sensible person, we talk a lot when going home. He also seems to have noticed about my feelings for Kurosaki-kun, b-but I didn't tell anything to him yet.

"Wait. Let's go to Urahara-san's place… We need to talk about the current situation…" Nelliel-san intimated us with a serious expression. She is usually cheerful around Ichigo, but when it's about battle she seems to be very experienced and harsh.

.

.

.

Urahara-san was waiting for us. He had tea prepared and even Yoruichi-san was there. She came back… Huh? She was investigating the apparition of hollows, if she's here, then…

"Welcome back!" Urahara-san is very cheerful. "You may have a seat."

"Cut it out!" Grimmjow is always growling, his mood seems to be the same every time he speaks. "Get to the point, Urahara Kisuke."

"Hey, sit down and listen to people. You're a guest, but have some respect inside other people's house!" Yoruichi-san scolded them.

"Hey, hey, let's start our conversation, right?" Urahara-san intervened, Grimmjow crossed his arms and took a seat. "Yoruichi-san, would you brief us about what you've find out?"

"Well…" she sighed heavily "First, the apparition of more hollows in the human world is related to him. But I couldn't figure out his identity, all that I could conclude was: first, he is not a Shinigami or human and second, his reiatsu can change."

"Change? What do you mean?" Ishida-kun was perplexed, he is smart enough to study any theory, seeing him confused is weird.

"Huh? Are you telling there's another asshole like Kurosaki?" Grimmjow-san can talk like that, but he is not completely wrong, Kurosaki-kun has many types of powers, although he is a human.

"H-huh, what?" Why like me?" He can be so clueless sometimes. It's funny.

"Well, that's' because, Kurosaki-kun you have Shinigami powers and…" I used my fingers to count "… Quincy powers and… Also hollow powers… But you're a human."

"… Ah…"

"Ah!"

I noticed that maybe, I shouldn't have said that… Is Kurosaki-kun sad because I told it out loud for him? But…

"No. It's different from Ichigo." Yoruichi-san had a serious expression. "Ichigo has many kind of reiatsu's condensed forming his own powers, but the enemy doesn't have a form on his reiatsu, it's malleable and changes depending on the situation, almost as if…"

"He's imitating someone?"

I thought it would be a theory of Ishida-kun, but… the one who said that hypothesis was Grimmjow-san… He was frowning, but something about his expression was off… He was worried and perplexed.

"I can't affirm, but, yes, it's what I supposed… How did you know that?" Yoruichi-san was wary.

I'm not trying to say he is not mentally capable of supposing this, but… He is not the kind of man who would make suppositions, he would rather test it in battle, right? It's Grimmjow-san we're talking about. He lives for his instincts.

"When we were in Hueco mundo, Nelliel's subordinate was attacked by someone… When we arrived at the place, I felt a strangely familiar reiatsu."

"That's right, but… Hey! Why didn't you tell me?" Nel-san was angry.

"Huh?! I wasn't sure, moron! Moreover, who would tell you someone hurt your friends, huh?!" Ha. He has said the word 'friends', hasn't he? Grimmjow-san surely changed after meeting Kurosaki-kun…

"Enough. You can discuss later. Grimmjow, proceed." Urahara-san mediated the conversation, he is good at it.

"Well… It was… Ulquiorra's reiatsu… But he is dead, right? No way it's him."

My heart panicked. Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, and Sado-kun were in the same state as me. We all have seen Ulquiorra-kun alive, so… But, it couldn't be him, right? He was helping us back then, and he helped me before too… Furthermore, he wouldn't kill other arrankars unless he had a good motive… Before he was being used by Aizen, but he is free now… And his purpose is finding out why he survived… He wouldn't…

"Hm… Actually…-" Kurosaki-kun opened his mouth. Will he talk about what we've seen?

"You're right." Ishida-kun broke the sentence in the middle talking louder than Kurosaki-kun. Ah… He is really a savior on those moments. "The enemy must want to trick us."

"Hm… So this enemy is more cunning than we thought…" Urahara-san opened his fan and thought profoundly. He will think up on a plan to find this opponent, I'm sure. "We need to bring him out of his hideout…"

"I'll search more information about him. With this much it'll be difficult to deal with this guy…" Yoruichi-san stood up.

"You two keep an eye on possible strange reiatsus." The order was directed to Nelliel and Grimmjow.

They only exchanged a glance with Urahara-san, but I could perceive the trust between them has grown stronger since our last fight. I'm elated to see there are still shinigamis and arrankars that can get along well.

"About you four," Urahara-san looked at us "Be careful and continue to fight against the hollows as you would normally do, the enemy can't know we're already tracking him…"

"Okay!" I responded determined. We can't let this guy do what he wants to our city!

When we went back home, I was feeling full of energy. I stopped on a mall to buy some ingredients, I would cook for me a big and delicious meal. But, there was a man at the entrance of the building I live in.

I halted my steps and stared at the person in the entrance, it was short slightly slender man, he must be a bit taller than me, his jet-black hair was messy, he reminded me of someone… He was using a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt, with hands on pocket.

I was flabbergasted, but if he's some kind of pervert, I'll beat him out. Tatsuki-chan taught me how to fight to use on those times! Then, he turned to me, noticing my presence. His eyes were deep green, I wonder if I had seen eyes that were this beautiful before, but… His expression was apathetic, and his eyes were inexpressive… He was…

"Ul… Ulquiorra-kun?" I gulped nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Woman." He looked at me once, I could see there were some doubts swelling on his mind, but maybe, he is too prideful to ask me something.

"Ah, sorry, I mean, Ulquiorra!" I corrected myself. "W-what are you doing here? I-is this your new gigai?"

"I came here to-"

A soundly growl echoed in the empty streets. Was it his stomach. I'm sure it wasn't mine. He stopped talking and curved down his lips, as if bothered by his new body. I'm not sure if he's happy.

"To…"

It growled again, ah, his face is darkening, what should I do? I guess he must be feeling humiliated and I was the one who suggested him to take a gigai, he accepted it easily, because he was convinced it was better, but…

"Hm… I guess we should enter my house… We can talk inside… I'll prepare something for you…"

"…"

I can't even interpret what his expression means, but it's definitely not joy. I hurried to enter the house, but I can feel like stakes are being thrown on my back.

 **Orihime's POV** – OFF –

An arrankar was originally a human soul that became a hollow and evolved, but again, Ulquiorra found himself inside a human shell. He had forgotten about human feelings and everything else, and it didn't matter to him, still, it felt strange inhabiting that gigai. He pondered if it was the best option, because, as told by the shop owner and by Orihime, his reiatsu was slowly recovering and his condition would stabilize.

For how much time would he endure living inside that body? And how would he find the answers he was longing for?


	6. Enemy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

I will alternate between impersonal narration and from the point of view of the characters.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Chapter 5**

– **Enemy–**

 **Inside Orihime's house**

Ulquiorra was sitting calmly looking at the food displayed on the table in front of him. Orihime had a big smile on her face, as if expecting he would pick some food and taste it, but no matter how long he stared at the food, anything seemed eatable. Not that he had any experience at the matter, his instincts simply told him there was something very wrong with her food tastes. On Aizen's palace they had the plain it, but her food was nowhere near the word 'plain'.

"W-well, aren't you hungry? I don't know how it works for arrankars, but we humans need to ingest food…"

There was a helpless curve on her brows as she noticed initiating a conversation with him was still impossible even after those years that had passed. It was a good thing he hadn't changed much, on a way, but it troubled her a lot.

"….." he stared and picked something nibbling it to taste, his face got even more pale, he coughed.

"Waah!" her fingers trembled in fear "Are you all tight?"

"… What is this, woman?"

"H-huh? It's raw fish covered in ketchup and shoyu and sugar cubes melted…" she answered not understanding his point on asking that.

"…" his face darkened as he stared at the plate as if it was venomous.

"H-hum… Anyway did you find anything about your return?" she averted the focus from the food before it got more complicated.

"… No." his answer was vague, but she felt there was a slight disappointment on his tone.

"I shouldn't have asked, right?" she thought feeling guilty.

When she was about to change the focus of conversation again, she listened to a click on the door, there was someone entering, but the one who had a copy of the key to her apartment was…

"Ah!" she got desperate and switched her gaze from Ulquiorra to de door opening. "U-Ul-"

She would tell him to hide, but her best friend Tatsuki entered before that. The black-haired girl was full of energy and greeted Orihime with a cheerful grin.

"Orihime! I came because I heard from Chizuru you were feeling lonely!" she patted her friend's back.

"Ah… Well…"

It was when the black-haired girl finally noticed there was a stranger in that room, namely, Ulquiorra that was blankly looking at her. Tatsuki frowned and instantly changed to her aggressive mood, standing in front of Orihime to protect her.

"Orihime, who is him? And what is he doing here?!" she frowned.

Orihime froze in place, Tatsuki was sending a menacing glare to Ulquiorra and although he didn't seem to bother, he really didn't like of humans underestimating him, she feared for her friend.

"Tatuski-chan!" she touched her friend's shoulder to stop her rampage "He is a… Hm… It's a friend of my brother!"

"Friend?" Tatsuki gulped looking at Orihime as if demanding an explanation.

"Y-yes!" she tried to deceive her friend with a bright smile. "He was a great friend of my brother, but since brother died he hadn't visited us… So he came today…"

"Of your brother…?" she calmed down "Why didn't you say it earlier?" she sighed heavily.

"Hm… Well…"

"Hello. I'm Tatsuki, nice to meet you…" she stretched her hand.

Ulquiorra glanced to the nervous Orihime nodding repetitively with her head, asking him to greet her friend. Then, he took Tatsuki's hand and shook it.

"Ulquiorra."

His voice was so low, Tatsuki raised a brow wondering what was wrong with that man. He was so gloomy and weird. Inoue sighed in relief, at least he was educated enough to listen to her desperate solicitations. However, for some reason, her best friend felt something strange and stepped back.

"Tatsuki-chan?"

"Orihime… This person, he is…" she narrowed her eyes.

"Acquaintance." He responded startling the two girls. "She already explained it."

"Ah, right…" the black-haired girl wasn't a bit convinced of that barefaced lie. "I'll be going then, since there is someone with you… I only came because I thought you were alone. We can talk tomorrow…"

Tatsuki had a worried expression when she left the house, she took a last glance to Orihime, and her eyes wavered. She knew her friend was hiding something from her again, but she wouldn't ask. She promised to herself she would wait until Orihime wished to tell her.

Inoue had a saddened expression as her friend left without ever asking anything else. She understood Tatsuki didn't mean to bother her, but it was unfair to not tell her best friend her current situation. Her sorrowed gaze landed on Ulquiorra that had his usual unexpressive face. Well, not that he could understand her feelings at that point.

"Orihime Inoue." He called in a strong tone.

"H-huh? What?" she got nervous.

"I'm going out now. My research is not done yet…" he declared.

"H-huh… Wait, where are you going to stay? Do you have any place?"

"I can take care of myself. Worry with your own self." His glare had a subtle glint of his old ruthless self as he responded.

She gulped and didn't let any word come out of her mouth as he left her house. Still, it didn't change her feelings of concern. How would he deal with people? He wasn't the sociable type… To aggravate her preoccupations, there was the meeting with Tatsuki. Could it be that she felt some reiatsu coming from Ulquiorra? If so, she would be in a big trouble tomorrow…

.

.

.

 **Next day,**

 **School, Spanish lesson.**

"R-Ru si…en..tu" a brown-haired boy tried to pronounce a sentence in Spanish.

Grimmjow was glaring at the boy with crossed arms and his glare was threatening, the air around him seemed darker and the students felt awful, sweating nervously with the strong pressure exerted by their new teacher.

After the horrible performance the student showed, the blue-haired teacher grumbled as his teeth grinded and there were red veins appearing on his eyes. A burst of anger exploded as he lectured, hitting the student's desk:

"It's 'Lo siento'! From where did that 'Ru' came from?! It's a single phrase, can't you do better?! Huh?!" he pointed the sentence on the opened book on the student's desk.

Ichigo sighed hopelessly. No matter how many times he watched those classes, he would never get used to Grimmjow being a teacher. The students were dominated by fear, he could see his classmate shrinking his shoulders and feeling tiny near the exasperated teacher. Even their homeroom teacher seemed afraid of him, although she interfered sometimes…

"Huh… Grimmjow-san…" Misato poked the back of the blue haired with some kind of hesitation as a drop of sweat rolled on her face.

"Hah?!" he swerved back still angry with the student, and Misato shrunk her shoulders even more.

"Hum… I don't think you should shout so much with students… You don't need to be so… _Severe_."

"Just look at-"

Before he finished that sentence, a strong reiatsu was felt by everyone with spiritual power on that room. His blue eyes narrowed as he looked at the window, to the outside, frowning.

"Hm… Grimmjow-san?" Misato called.

"Tch." He pushed the book he was holding to the homeroom teacher. "Listen, you all, I have an important appointment now, You'd better finish the lessons from page 45-50 before I come back, did ya hear me?! Or you'll be severely punished." His wild, blazing expression sent a chill through the students.

"Sensei!" Ishida called. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Go!" he gestured with his head.

Ishida dashed out of the classroom, on the next second, Chad also started to leave the class, Misato asked:

"Where are you going?!"

"Infirmary!" he left.

Orihime followed him right after with the excuse she would accompany him in the case he fainted in the corridors. Then, Ichigo raised his hand, determined:

"Grimmjow, Can I go to-"

"Kurosaki." His sadistic smile and irritated tone indicated he was about to take some kind of vengeance "I already said if the lesson isn't finished until I go back, you're _**dead**_!"

Ichigo trembled as his new teacher went to persecute the hollow.

"Why only me?! He is clearly taking advantage of this situation to discount his fury on me!" he thought feeling abandoned being alone on the classroom when his friends set to exterminate the enemy.

Nelliel approached him and embraced him from the side, lading her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ichigo! They will take care of everything!" she whispered happily.

"Nelliel, go back to your seat!" Misato scolded "Sheesh… That's his bad influence… This new teacher went out without asking permission from director… What's going on here…?" the homeroom teacher sighed troubled.

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile,**

Chad and Inoue teamed up with Ishida, they were almost reaching the location where the reiatsu came from. A shadow jumped above them. Their hearts raced and daze was explicit on their faces, but they calmed down after seeing the one who landed in front of them, leading the team.

"Grimmjow-san!" Ishida called.

"Huh? What's the matter, brat? We don't have time to waste, this reiatsu…" he looked ahead frowning.

He felt something was off, that reiatsu again remembered him of someone, but this time, it was not Ulquiorra. It was Hallibel's. He speeded up his pace getting perplexed at each step he got closer.

The group's surprise came when their eyes caught the sight of a Menos Grande.

"Again?!" Chad frowned.

"What is happening here?" Ishida was also vexed.

"It's obvious, isn't it?!" Grimmjow prepared his claws to attack the enemy "There's someone controlling them!" he finished his move, cutting the menos in two pieces with his bare hand.

"But… Who?!" Orihime asked confused as her shield deflected the attacks from minor hollows.

"There!" Ishida felt a creeping presence watching the from afar and shoot an arrow, however, it was futile. Grimmjow had already jumped towards that presence too. "Wait-"

The sexto espada vanished from his sigh and he frowned, worriedly. For some reason, that presence resembled him of…

"This time it's Hallibell…" he frowned in vexation.

When he arrived at the place where he sensed the presence, there was no one to be seen and he felt a faint power lingering around. Snarling, his brows knotted even more as his eyes sought bloodthirsty for the opponent. In a blink of eye, an attack was already coming, he instinctively defended, shoving whatever it was it his hand. He saw some drops of blood falling to the ground, it was not his. The enemy was close.

His eyes widened open in astonishment when he felt a burst of power coming behind him, when he prepared to avoid, it was _too_ late.

First, he listened to the sound of the blood splatting on the ground, then, he noticed, it was his blood when he looked down, to see a hand piercing through his chest. His vision became blurry as that hand was nimbly removed from within his body, he coughed some blood and forced his eyes to remain open feeling an excruciating pain as he tumbled onwards.

"Who…"

When his gaze turned to the sides, trying to identify the person as he covered his wound with a hand, another attack came from behind, and his body fell to the ground.

"What… Did you do to… me…?"

His finger trembled when he tried to move, but his muscles didn't listen to his commands, as his consciousness was fading, he saw the feet of the perpetrator of his wounds approaching menacingly.

"Y-you…" he narrowed his eyes, still incapable of seeing a clear image of the enemy.

Then, the opponent pointed a finger to him and a thin ray of red light came out from it, passing through the sexta espada's head. His eyes widened open again when he felt an uncontrollable pain, his heart raced, really? Grimmjow Jaggerjack would end like that? In the human world? Fortunately, when the light ceased, his head was still intact, although his forces had faded completely, and he could no longer remain awaken.

.

.

.

 **Orihime's POV –ON-**

Ah! No! Grimmjow-san rushed ahead again! He did it on the war against quincies… His pride never changes. Ishida-kun was occupied with hollows to follow him, he is too quick… But we managed to finish the battle and follow him, but we delayed some minutes due to the quantity of hollows.

Grimmjow-san supposed there's someone controlling them, I wonder who is able to do it beside Aizen… I didn't tell I saw Ulquiorra-kun too, they don't get along well, Kurosaki-kun almost told him, but… I don't want to raise any suspicion about Ulquiorra, he is only trying to find something here, right? He wouldn't… He wouldn't attack us to do that, he already had his portion of battle last time, he is not like other arrankars who have a strong desire for fights… He only wants to prove his existence through another means…

When we finally caught up the place where the weird power was coming from…

"Grimmjow-san!" I shouted astonished.

"Grimmjow-san!" Ishida-kun hurriedly landed on his side.

What? What happened?! It's him, he is on the ground… What happened here? As I approached I could notice he wasn't even transformed, was the enemy so strong he didn't even have time to fight against it? But…

"I'll heal you right away! Satten Kishun! I Reject!"

"Who could've done that?" Sado is also worried. We all know his powers, he was not the type of fighter who would faint for nothing…

I've put all my effort to heal his wounds, they're healing but, there's something strange, he is still unconscious… He seems in pain, even though his injures are disappearing…

"Grimmjow-san!" Ishida-kun shook him smoothly. "Hey, wake up, who did this to you?!"

"Ishida" Sado-kun held his arm "Let's take him to Urahara-san, he seems strange, even though his wounds are gone, his reiatsu is…"

"Disappearing…" I completed.

Despair. I've felt it before. Are my powers rusted? Why isn't it functioning properly? He should've been new after being healed, still… Why is his reiatsu only decreasing?

Ishida-kun frowned, noticing something. He is very intelligent, I know he must've figured out what is happening. He skillfully picked his cellphone, making a call for someone. Who will he call?

"Nell-san, bring Grimmjow's gigai to Urahara-san's place. Do it as fast as you can, we're in trouble. We'll explain the details when we meet there."

Why…? What is happening now? When I noticed, my eyes were already teary, I can't avoid, Kurosaki-kun isn't here, even with the rest of us here, we couldn't do a thing… If he was here…

"Inoue. Let the crying for when we arrive at Urahara-san's shop. We need to go now…"

Sado-kun was the one to pull me out of my entrancement. The hand he put on my shoulder transmitted warmth, it made me feel more secure about the future. We don't have time to waste!

"Right!"

I wiped my tears and helped them, determined. The only concern on my mind now is… If Grimmjow-san was attacked, then… Ulquiorra-kun… I hope you're fine…

 **Chap 05/END**


	7. Hypothesis

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

I will alternate between impersonal narration and from the point of view of the characters.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Chapter 6**

– **Hypothesis–**

 **Ulquiorra's POV** –ON–

That woman brought this body for me, but... I can't get accustomed with it… No matter what she tries, I'll never be a human again, thus, I'll never feel like one again. But… This thing beating insistently on my chest… Is it the same **heart** she was talking about? I doubt… What _she_ called heart was… Not limited to this organ inside the chest, it was carved inside the whole soul…

It's not ruled under a human body's laws. It can't be constrained or occulted. She has shown me it in her eyes, even though it was not inside them. It was on the palm of her hand when she stretched it to me… Its' not a fix place, but she did say it was with her 'friends', still…

 **What is the heart?**

Is it the thing that brought me back to life? Or my return was simply an empty act of fate?

I feel a manifestation of reiatsu. I tried to look at the source, but it's far from my sight… Should I approach and confer it? No, this reiatsu is… Hallibel's? Also, I feel Grimmjow's reiatsu… I didn't know he was still alive… I really can't understand those humans, they pity the enemy and spare them like their feelings of anguish and fury faded after winning the battle…

Hm…? This reiatsu is not Hallibell's, but it's similar… Who…? Grimmjow's reiatsu has vanished… Did he die this time?

–OFF–

.

.

.

 **Urahara's shop,**

Ichigo barged into the shop exasperated, he was the last to arrive at the place, Sado and Ishida were sitting on a couch, and glanced at him with serious faces.

"W-what happened?" he tried to recover his breath "I came here running as fast as I could, I almost couldn't run away from the classroom… Nel suddenly has said something had happened…"

"Ichigo, when we were fighting against hollows our enemy's reiatsu increased, when Grimmjow went ahead to fight, he was attacked…" Sado calmly told.

"Didn't he transform?"

"He didn't have the chance to." Ishida adjusted his glasses with a scowl on face "The enemy made something with his reiatsu..."

"What? That's why he asked Nel to bring his gigai?" his eyes widened open "But, Grimmjow…"

"Kurosaki-kun…"

Inoue arrived at the room, she had a saddened expression and clenched her hands together.

"Inoue… What happened?" he was worried.

"Urahara-san and Nel-san are inside treating Grimmjow-san… I used my powers to recover his body, but it couldn't solve the problems regarding his spiritual powers…" she was disappointed with her own self.

Sado and Ishida exchanged a concerned glance with a drop of sweat rolling down their faces.

"What do you mean by 'spiritual powers'…?" the orange0haired was baffled.

She only stared at him with a sorrowed gaze, before he got her answer, Urahara and Nelliel left an inner room of the house. The shop owner passed his hand on his forehead wiping his sweat and sighed tiredly, smiling satisfied with his job.

"Finally, the procedure ended!" he declared in satisfaction.

"Urahara-san!" Ichigo hasted and grabbed his shoulders. "The enemy appeared, is it right?!"

"… Kurosaki-san, calm down." He opened his fan to hide his face as his expression changed drastically from the joker to his cold, analytical traits. "I'll explain what we already know…"

.

.

.

 **Orihime's POV**

When everyone calmed down, we were sitting on the living room of Urahara-san's house. Sado-kun and Ishida-kun are alarmed with the attack, Nel-san seems a bit gloomy, and Kurosaki-kun is restive.

He was always like that. No matter if it's an enemy that loathed him, he would want to help giving his best… Kurosaki-kun had this integrity since we've met.

"Kurosaki-san, the enemy who attacked them mimicked the reiatsu of the tercera espada. Am I right Nelliel-san?"

"Yes, that was Hallibel's reaitsu, but at the same time, it was different. Sometime after feeling Hallibel's powers, Grimmjow's reiatsu faded."

"Unfortunately, he is still unconscious, we can only listen his version of the story when he wake up…"

"How is him? Inoue healed his wounds, right?" Kurosaki-kun asked, I guess he feels guilty for not being there, but it wasn't his fault.

"I'll be very sincere. She cured his wounds, but for some reason, his reiatsu isn't recovering. His real body is still unstable, that's why I asked the gigai, in his current condition, if he doesn't stay on that gigai and try to recover, he will…"

"What are you saying?" Kurosaki-kun is perplexed. I'm also nervous. My powers were almost useless if they couldn't help him…

"His spiritual body isn't capable of maintaining a form, it's what I mean." Urahara-san is crude sometimes but I know he is also worried deep inside. He had been taking care of us and helping us since the start… "If he stays out of his gigai, it's very likely his spiritual body will disappear…"

"How did this happen?" Ishida-kun was astonished. I was also expecting some explanation from Urahara-san… That can't be right…

"Apparently, the enemy damaged his flux of reiatsu and after attacking him, he used some kind of power that impedes Grimmjow of reuniting and materializing his spiritual powers… I believe the intention of the enemy wasn't to kill him, but rather, to incapacitate him, taking into consideration he is part of our battle force and that he had been using a human body. It implies the enemy may be spying us…"

"Urahara-san, do you mean he could target any of us do the same thing that he did with Grimmjow?" Nel-san is admirable on her adult form, she isn't frightened easily and has such collected aura around her…

"Yes. It will be dangerous mainly for you and for Kurosaki that materialize spiritual bodies… As for the others, you won't have problems even if your reiatsu is sucked, you can recover gradually…"

So people who can materialize spiritual bodies have more problems because their bodies will start to collapse if they have their reiatsu absorbed… Kurosaki-kun, Nel-san are the most vulnerable then, but they're also the strongest… Even so, Grimmjow-san who was strong was defeated in a matter of seconds…

Wait, if they're targets then… Ulquiorra-kun! No, no this can't be happening, right now that he was trying to restart… I need to tell him fast!

 **Orihime's POV** –OFF–

.

.

.

Ulquiorra wandered on the streets. There were many humans they were so occupied all time, babbling things, distracted with their useless lives. He missed the quiet and enjoyable peace of Las Noches. Maybe, he just didn't like being around humans, because he was still confused about their intangible emotions.

He stopped with his hands on pockets. His uninterested expression remained the same even with the face of a human. There was a subtle change, his lips curved down as he caught sight of the odd princess Aizen kidnapped last time. She was coming out of a sweet store with a big box on her hands.

The fourth espada turned his back before she noticed him, she could be extremely annoying, even more when she was in a good mood. For his displeasure, she saw him and beckoned from afar. He froze in place, curving his lips down. If there was an emotion he could show perfectly, it was his distaste.

"Ulquiorra-!" her shining smile seemed to emanate some kind of light, Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes in disgust.

"What are you doing here Orihime Inoue?"

"I work right there…" she pointed to the sweet store "My turn ended now… I was taking those breads and sweets to Kurosaki-kun's house, we reunite there with Ishida-kun and Sado-kun to eat them…" she looked to the ground "Do you want some?"

"…" he stared at the sweets, but his expression was blank.

"Ah, If you don't like there's no problem!" she gestured clumsily and nervously "The truth is…"

Her expression was saddened when she looked at the ground, making Ulquiorra wonder what her problem was. She had the same worried eyes from when she was still as a prisoner in Hueco Mundo, those deep and depressive eyes, wavering without a hint of hope.

"I presume you didn't come here to talk about sweets." He broke her depressive moment, startling her.

"Hm… Ulquiorra, you must know there are many hollows appearing recently… We were investigating it yesterday and… Grimmjow-san was attacked by an enemy… His opponent injured his reiatsu flux, it seems he can damage your reishi…" the uneasiness on her voice warned him.

"Grimmjow?" he frowned slightly, thinking "So, that's why I felt his reiatsu… But the person who was near him when his reiatsu vanished was…"

"The enemy can imitate arrancar's reiatsu, it seems. And he is targeting people who have spiritual bodies like you, and Kurosaki-kun…" her voice grew sorrowed "This opponent attacked Grimmjow-san because he could be a threat in future battles, and now… The enemy escaped… Kurosaki-kun and Nel-san will be cautious, but… You're alone, right? You should take care…"

His brows furrowed. Really? Did she come all the way to him only to say that? She wanted to warn him about this strange enemy?

"Ah-" he gestured nervously "I mean, I know you're strong, but, everyone is taking care…" she tried to hide her eagerness under her smile.

"This enemy… Did you see it?" he asked in a featureless tone.

"No… When we arrived at the scene, Grimmjow-san was already…" her eyes wandered on the ground as she felt a bitter sensation "My powers didn't suffice to mend the damage on his flux of reiatsu…"

Now, Ulquiorra comprehended even less. Why was she, a human being, worried about an arrancar's safety? More than that, how could she pity a person that was her enemy and did horrible things to her friends before? Was she stupid? Or was it the so called heart thing?

"If you called me to bother with your preoccupations, refrain from doing it next time." He was ruthless and cold-blooded.

She gulped, looking at him in astonishment as he cut off her explanation. Now, she was worried for a different reason. After what she had done trying to help him, he still didn't hold any kind of consideration it seems. Well, not that she should expect he would smile or try to reassure her. He was not a man who would do that, she understood his personality a bit.

"But-" she frowned determined "Ulquiorra-kun, if you sense this enemy, please tell me… We need to know who he or she is…"

"…." His expression changed slightly with a frown, she was a persistent person. "Right."

"Thank you." She bowed and a smile was already forming on her face. She beckoned happily and ran on the sidewalks.

He watched her, confused. She was there probably worrying about him too, even though he was a former enemy, but she instantly changed the course of the conversation when she noticed it bothered him, and in the end, she even could get an answer. What an annoying woman. He also wandered on the streets, looking at the night sky hanging above his head.

"An enemy that can imitate arrancar's reiatsu…"

The more he thought about that, he found strange that there was actually someone who could do it… How was it possible? Could it be related to his sudden return from the reign of death? It was an interesting possibility.

He should investigate further, it was what passed by his mind. What would he find out if he took efforts? Could this mysterious enemy be really related to his resurrection? An undesired future draws closer, and the identity of this enemy becomes even more mysterious. When will they find out his true identity?

 **Chap 06/END**

Thanks to all readers! Thanks for the reviews!


	8. Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

I will alternate between impersonal narration and from the point of view of the characters.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Chapter 7**

– **Home–**

 **At Urahara's shop**

The sound of glass shattering into pieces after colliding with the ground echoed through the house. Then, there was a muffled and strong sound, as if someone had hit a wooden table. What was happening inside the house?

Grimmjow Jaggerjack had finally woken up after three days sleeping. What was his problem? He was still inside his human body and the shop owner who was looking at him with a quiet and serious expression had told straight away he wouldn't be able to use his spiritual powers for a while, nor he could stay on his spiritual form until his condition stabilized.

"Shit! How is it possible?! I'm not going to stay in this human body any longer!" he protested completely enraged.

Not only those two were on the room, Ichigo, Sado, Ishida, Inoue and Nelliel were watching his rampage with worried expressions. They knew how haughty the arrancar was and they feared his reaction from the moment he woke up from his slumber. The orange haired Shinigami tried to placate his fury:

"Grimmjow, the enemy dandified your reishi, if you try to-"

"Who asked you, huh, Kurosaki?! I don't care if the reishi is dandified or anything like that, I want my powers back! I'm not going to rot inside this miserable body!" he hit his chest.

"Grimmjow-san, calm down… Huh…" Inoue was distressed "I'm sorry, but even my powers couldn't heal your spiritual wounds, but, I'm sure Urahara-san must know a way to-"

"You shut your mouth too, woman!" he yelled darting a furious glare to her.

"Grimmjow-san, losing your mind won't-"Chad also tried to help, but he was interrupted.

"Stop giving your opinions like you could understand!" he shouted feeling indignant and they silenced "What the hell do you know, huh?"

"But…"Orihime's eyes teared up. She felt it was, in part, her fault for not having ability enough to cure him. His furious eyes glared at the students inside the shop with an intense revulsion.

"Hey…"

A hand touched Grimmjow's shoulder, he turned back, frowning and opening his mouth to complain again:

"Hah? Nelliel? What are yo-"

She didn't give him any second to finish his sentence, clenching her fist tightly, she hit him with a powerful punch on belly, making him bend over her arm in pain.

"Nelliel your bi-"

"Ouch!" the men in the room felt the same pain as him just by watching, how they could say… Too _Spartan._

She then, grabbed his collar, gave a head-butt making his forehead redden, and glared at him furiously, never had her eyes been so serious before.

"You're looking like a spoiled kid complaining. Ichigo, Urahara-san and the others were concerned about your health and everything you can think is about your powers? You should be grateful you're alive, if it was not for Inoue-san and Urahara-san, you wouldn't." she shook him once, defying him "Are you going to whine like a child and discount your fury on the others?!"

"….."

His expression was unkind and vexed, but his eyes oscillated with a strange emotion as he stared at his arrancar companion. She slowly let him go, his temper was getting calmer and he averted his gaze from her eyes. He touched his stomach. Maybe it was his weak human body, but it really hurt.

Everyone was surprised with her attitude, but there was still some tension swelling up in the room. The one breaking that mood was none other than the shop owner with his fake cheerfulness

"Well, well, everyone!" he clasped his hands together "You all have to go to work and Grimmjow-san has to rest!"

"What-" Ichigo frowned indignant.

Sado and Ishida also bickered with Urahara about not having time for pranks and that they needed to find the enemy soon. Meanwhile, Nelliel approached the depressive Orihime and embraced her.

"Orihime, don't worry, he's a jerk, it's not your fault!" she had a gentle smile.

The orange-haired girl smiled faintly, even being an arrancar that was supposed to be an empty person, Nelliel was one of the most sensible and kind people she knew. It brought some hope for her heart that arrancars could really live well with humans someday…

It also remembered her of Ulquiorra, maybe he also felt as frustrated as Grimmjow, but he wouldn't display it on his face, would he? Being on a human body must be hard for them, could it be he was confused? Where was he living until now? Would he be fine with this new enemy hanging around? She had so many questions on mind.

"Grimmjow-san, I don't want to bother you, but it's very important you tell us who attacked you…" Urahara had an earnest and cold gaze as he stared at the blue-haired.

The sexta espada, sat with a thud on the couch, putting his hands on pockets and frowned, looking at the ground. His behavior was unusual, it let a feeling of uneasiness fill the hearts of the teens inside the room.

"I didn't see his face clearly, I was attacked from behind and the enemy was fast. I didn't have time to unleash my zanpakutou… But…" he looked at them with confidence "It was definitely a man. It wasn't Hallibel."

"Shit!" Ichigo damned "Did he imitate Hallibel-san reiatsu?!"

"Hm… That's a serious issue, Grimmjow…" the blonde narrowed his eyes, using his intellect to elaborate theories "He attacked you knowing you would check the reiatsu, that mean imitating Hallibel-san's reiatsu was probably to call your or Nelliel's attention…"

"We were the targets?" the green-haired arrancar furrowed her brows. "The last time the enemy used Ulquiorra's reiatsu to catch our attention, the question is _why_?"

"I presume the main reason is your spiritual powers. You've said your fráccion was attacked, right?" Urahara guessed, opening his fan, he was certain of his theory.

"Urahara-san, do you mean the enemy intended to steal their powers since the beginning?" Sado gulped astounded.

"Yes." He closed his fan fast "That's why I'm saying the enemy probably had been watching us… He wants to absorb spiritual powers to get stronger, and he is using strategies to trap us... Grimmjow fell on a trap and had his powers absorbed… The foe also had the capacity to interfere on the flux of his powers, causing a deep damage to his body…"

"Tch… It was a trap, then?" the sexta espada growled clenching his fists. "That damn…"

"Now that you're out of battle, Nellile-san and Kurosaki-san are the targets, he will try to lure you into a trap too, you must be careful…"

"Urahara-san, in this situation, we should avoid going alone to the places we frequent." Ishida frowned.

"We won't have problem going to school, but at home…" Sado was worried.

"Nel-san and Grimmjow-san are secure here at Urahara-san's shop…" Orihime asserted, putting a hand to her chest "But, Kurosaki-kun…"

"I'll be fine." He blurted overconfident.

"Kurosaki-san, it's like she said, you should also stay near them, don't hang around alone, even if you feel a hollow's power, wait for your friends. It's dangerous to go alone in this situation…"

"But, for how much time will we have to hide, huh?!" Grimmjow stood up inflamed by his fury. "Urahara, I don't intend to stay locked here forever while that damn thing enjoys himself around toying with us!"

"Calm down, you both." He opened his fan "Kurosaki-san, listen, you should stay with your friends; as for you, Grimmjow, there's a way to recover your powers gradually, but you'll need to be patient."

"H-huh?" the blue-haired was startled

"I mean, if you ever want to leave this human body again…" the eyes of the shop owner darkened "Well, I'll make contact with Yoruichi-san and listen what she discovered about the enemy, for the time being, you all should take care."

Ichigo didn't seem conformed with that decision, he didn't want to depend on anyone, but as the situation demanded…

Orihime was even more worried now, Ulquiorra was the only one alone and she knew if it kept that way, he'd be the easiest target to abate. What should she do? She couldn't let him alone, not knowing his health was fragile at the moment… Then, she noticed something…

"Ah… Ulquiorra-kun's health… His spiritual powers seemed to be weak, just like Grimmjow-san's… Could it be…"

She gulped, not finishing that line of thought, if it was true then, the enemy had already attacked him, right? She couldn't let that foe put his hands on another person.

.

.

.

 **Orihime's POV** –ON–

I'm worried about Nell-san who is a target now… About Grimmjow-san who had trouble to accept his new condition. Ulquiorra was another example, he also is reluctant to accept his current condition. They are so proud, maybe because they are arrancars…

Ah. When I finally let my job it's too late. I'd like to check if they are all right, but it's already night. I rely on my senses to feel their reiatsu, so I can know they're all right. Nelliel-san is with Urahara-san, they're helping Grimmjow-san training underground to recover his reiatsu. Ishida-kun is not a potential target, Sado-kun is also fine, but, Kurosaki-kun…

Urahara-san has said it's fine because he talked with Kurosaki-kun's father, it seems they are friends. I can feel Ulquiorra-kun's reiatsu, however… What does this anxiety filling my chest means? I have a bad feeling.

Huh? A hollow's reiatsu?! It's far from here, but… I need to go, It's near Ulquiorra-kun! I know he must easily defeat a minor hollow, but… If the enemy can mimic spiritual powers, then… What guarantee do we have to define if it's the enemy we're seeking for or not?

It's a common hollow, he doesn't represent a great threat. He was trying to attack a low class spirit, an employed dead man.

"Satten Kisshun! Tsubaki!"

In a second, the hollow was defeated, but… Another presence emerged inside the human world, it was another hollow, a stronger one this time. On the following seconds many other spiritual powers from hollows started to gather again. Why I it happening?! Is it our new enemy?!

Ah, I feel Ulquiorra-kun's reiatsu, is he going there? No, he can't fight against all those alone! I must-

H-huh? This immense spiritual pressure, it's definitely Ulquiorra-kun, but- His power… It's fading, it's decreasing. No! I need to hurry or else he will-!

The hollow's presences vanished along with his presence, why?! Why can't I feel his reiatsu, just a trace, please, just a little trace…!

When I finally arrived at the battle site, out of my breath, I searched around, I can't see him anywhere. What did happen? There aren't hollows, but he isn't-

I saw him, or better… It's his human body, he was sitting leaned on a light post. His eyes are closed and I can't sense his powers coming from that body… No… It can't be…

"Ulquiorra-kun!" I shook him by the shoulders.

There wasn't any response, his body doesn't move an inch. I can't listen to his heartbeats, his closed eyes look like he is just sleeping peacefully, but all I can feel is despair. What do I do? First it was Grimmjow-san, and now… Why can't I do a thing? Why…?

My vision started to blur, I can no longer hold my tears. How did it get to this point? If I arrived earlier I-

"What are you doing, woman?"

I turned to see the owner of that familiar voice, It was him. Ulquiorra-kun was standing there, on the street. So he had left his gigai. What a relief. I cried a bit.

"….." he stared confused at me. He's probably wondering the reason of my crying.

"W-why did you let your body? I thought you were dead…" my teary eyes don't help talking to him, I suppose, he curved his mouth down in disdain. He really hates emotional people, but what can I do?

"I was fighting. If the body was damaged on the fight, it would lose its purpose, right?"

"Hhum…" I wiped my tears "Yes… But… Your reiatsu…"

"I hide it. If I unleashed too much, the humans on our surroundings would feel the pressure."

So I was hasty. I'm happy I was wrong… But he did scare me… I thought he was dead for real this time…

"Stop crying, it's annoying. Behave yourself…." He is always crude and demanding, but I'm happy he is fine.

"R-right…" I cleaned my face nervously.

Ah, even though I'm not captive anymore, I usually obey when he orders around, I guess it's the reminiscences of that time… I don't like it, but… My body just reacts instantaneously… Maybe, in the end, I'm still afraid of him…

He entered his body naturally and stood up wobbling a bit, then he patted his clothes to clean the dust and his inexpressiveness was back when his mouth curved down in some sort of amusement.

"H-huh?" Why is he looking at me? I'm acting defensively.

"Aren't you done crying yet?"

"I-I'm done!" I said determined, rubbing my eyes. "Anyway… Ulquiorra-kun…" I lowered my gaze, I need to tell him about the enemy "This new foe we're fighting this time probably will come after you first, because you're alone…"

"…" He is glaring coldly at me, like I was saying something detestable.

"Nel-san and Grimmjow-san will be fine, Kurosaki-kun too, he has his father, but… Ulquiorra-kun, you…"

"I can take care of myself…"

"…."

He left as the wind after saying that. It's inutile trying to persuade him, he must not have noticed, but he is a headstrong person, albeit he appears to be a calm and flexible individual… I wish he could understand it's dangerous to stay alone, and ally with us, but I guess it's impossible for him now…

It's all right… Even if he doesn't accept it, it's just part of who he is… As long as he get better and recover his powers, he can live peacefully and quietly on Hueco Mundo as he wants… I only hope he will be fine…

–OFF–

.

.

.

 **Ulquiorra's POV** –ON–

I've born from the darkness, inside the hollow and dark place. Knowing nothing besides the loneliness; feeling nothing beside the emptiness on my chest. Human are interesting, but they are boring at times. I can't fully comprehend them, yet, they intrigue me…

As for this woman, she is always crying. It's annoying. That's the ugliest part on her, those overflowing feelings, they are exaggerated. She'd be more beautiful if she was quieter.

Why is she crying on that fake body? For me? Ludicrous. Like I'd die for something like that. The truth is she is only depositing the same feelings she has for her friends on me. If I let this human body will she stop considering me like one of them? I doubt. Why does she keep trying to pull out from me the same feelings she has for her friends? Is it so important that I reciprocate it? Shouldn't she be tired of me already? Neither her stubborn feelings nor those petty friendly words can change what I am.

Humph. I just can't understand this woman. She treats me like I was human despite knowing my true nature. That bothers me.

"What are you doing, woman?"

Why is she so surprised? I thought she'd stop crying but her eyes are tearing even more. Was it my tone? No, she wouldn't cry more even if I was harsh. She has suffered worst tortures on her life.

She came here only to warn me again about this enemy. Does she think I'm not investigating? I've been working on my own researches… The enemy can manipulate the way he presents his reiatsu. He had already used my reiatsu and Hallibel's… Whom will he imitate next time?

Whoever this opponent decide to mimic, I'll observe him and conclude what are his aims, as well as if he was the one who brought me back… And if it's necessary, I'll kill him with my own hands…

 **Chapter 7/END**


End file.
